Our Substitute Teacher is Kiryuu Zero
by katen1993
Summary: Kain and Ruka leaves for a while, making Zero take their place as a Preschool teacher. How will he handle a bunch of chibi vampires? Will he survive before Ruka and Kain get back? AU
1. Prologue

**Author's rambling area: This was inspired by the Volume 11 bonus art of Hino-sensei. It's so wonderfully done, as always. Greatest of thanks to Sagakure-san who always updates on VK-related stuff. :D**

**Anyway, please enjoy. Reviews and constructive criticism is very much welcomed here. Also, I don't know how long it will go. So... yeah...**

**~ I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**~ This is AU, BTW. But there're still vampires and hunters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Kiryuu Zero. That name is quite familiar to almost everybody from all social aspects of life.

"Zero-kun? Why, he is such a gentleman. He helped me carry the stuff that I bought home a few days ago" You can hear the elderly say

"Zero-nii?? He's the best brother in the world. He took care of me ever since our parents died" You can hear his twin brother, Ichiru, say.

"Zero-san? He's smart. He helped me with my science project" You can hear the students say.

"Zero-sensei? He's an awesome teacher. He's kind of strict but he certainly knows what he's doing and always gives us considerations" You can hear his students say.

"Kiryuu Zero. He's one of the Association's top hunters. There's a rumor that he will replace Yagari-san on the position of president" You can hear the hunters say this.

_The truth is, I am not who you think I am..._

"Kiryuu? That bastard? He broke my car and got away with it!" You can hear a random guy say.

"Zero? Well, he is rather anti-social..." Some of his colleagues will say.

"Zero? That stupid apprentice of mine? Well, he's pretty stupid" His and Ichiru's master, Yagari will say.

"Kiryuu-kun? He's moody and scary at times" Cross Kaien, the headmaster of the Academy he works on, will say.

"Kiryuu Zero... That ex-human? He will soon fall to level E and we will hunt him down" You can hear the nobles and those of higher authority say.

_... because this is what I'm made of..._

_..._

"Zero-kun, will you stop dramatizing in your head? And please don't try to find any reason to deny this request" Chairman Cross said.

"I'm not finding any reason because it's the truth. I-"

"Zero-kun, please? For the children? Ruka-chan will give birth to a child and Kain-kun's going with her and then you want them to come back here right after? That's mean!"

"Ichijou's more fitting for the job. Why don't you ask him?"

"Ichijou-kun's schedule is pretty busy. Please, Zero-kun?"

"Ichiru! How about Ichiru? He'll be very delighted to work around those... those brats"

"Not a chance, Zero. I'll be filling in Kain's classes. The schedule also conflicts with my side job" Ichiru said.

"Please, Zero-kun!! I'll give you a raise! Just do this for our Academy. The parents of those beautiful children did not send them here for nothing. They sent them here to give their children the q-"

"Alright, alright!! I get it! Fine! I'll do it! How long do I have to babysit those leeches?"

"Zero-kun, use a more adorable term: cute and adorable vam-"

"What is a proper term for kids who were born from blood-sucking monsters? They are not _cute _and _adorable_ because cute and adorable goes for pets! And they are not pets. They are pests!"

"Come now, Zero-kun. It can't be that bad"

"Yeah, Zero, it can't be that bad. All you have to do is teach those kids how to spell words and basic arithmetic" Ichiru said

"Alright, alright. For how do I have to babysit? And when do I start this nonsense?"

"Well, you have to fill for Ruka-chan for 4 months at the most. And you start immediately tonight" Chairman Cross said.

Hi. My name's Kiryuu Zero. And I just got myself another load of trouble. I have to babysit baby leeches for 4 months. And to top it all, I have to start tonight.

* * *

  
**Author's rambling area: Well, that's just the prologue. It *will hopefully* get better on the next chapters. So please review. :D **


	2. Chapter 1: Hell Night

**Author's rambling area: It's my exams this week and instead of studying, what am I doing? I'm in front of the computer, doing nothing but stare and type.**

**Anyway, thank you for your kind reviews and subscriptions. Here's Chapter 1**

**~ I do not own Vampire Knight**

**~ Merry Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Hell Night**

I made my way to the classroom, cursing my luck tonight. You see, I'm supposed to go to a concert tonight. And it's not just any concert. It's an LM.C concert. And it sucks so bad because I have to babysit **_leeches_. I** really really REALLY regret giving my ticket to some random dude outside the venue. He's lucky. Very lucky. 'Cause they're VIP tickets. Damn it...

I pushed the classroom door open, not even bothering to put on a nice face. They're the very reason why I'm stuck here instead of rocking my damn hot ass at the concert.

"Good evening," 'Good'? What's good in this evening??"class," I'm trying my damn best not say 'leeches'. The last thing I would want right now is a crying _leech._

"From this night and the next nights that will come," Oh, how I wish they will not come.

"I will be-"

"Our substitute teacher" A blonde leech with aquamarine eyes said

"Riiiigggghtttt... That will be because-"

"Ruka-san will be giving birth to Maya-chan" A brunette girl said. Oh what a _great_coincidence. This kid decided to tell me the name of Ruka's kid: Maya! Oh how _lovely._

"Okay. She will not-"

"Be able to go back here for a while cause she has to take care of **_Maya_**-chan" A brunette boy with silver-ish/blue-ish/strangely-colored eyes said. Go on kid. Keep on stressing Maya for me. Cause I'm clearly _delighted_ to hear that name right now.

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, my name is-"

"Kiryuu Zero. A pro-hunter. Also an ex-human vampire. Very well-know in both the vampire and hunter societies" An orange-haired girl said. No need to point out the facts, kiddo.

"Anyway, let's start the night by-"

"Introducing ourselves to you? I'm Seiren" A silver-haired girl said. Why do these kids keep on cutting me off? I wonder...

"Okay. Nice to meet you, Seiren-chan" I said, trying my best to be enthusiastic but failed. Epically failed. Because my words came out monotonously.

"Ooh!!! My turn!!" Before I can say anything, the blonde-haired boy stood up an introduced himself "I'm Hanabusa Aidou"

"Ooh! I'm next! My name's Kuran Yuuki! And that boy by the window over there," I looked up at where she was pointing and saw a boy who looks like the girl (except that he's a boy) reading a book "Is my onii-sama. Kuran Kaname"

The boy, Karamel? Kamane? Kaname? Oh geez. Whatever. Anyway, the boy placed his book down and formally introduced himself.

"Good evening, Kiryuu-san. I'm Kuran Kaname. Pleased to meet you" _Kaname _said and resumed reading his book. Strange kid.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay. Who's next?" I said

"I'm Touya Rima and he is Shiki Senri" The oranged-hair girl said and pointed to the boy beside her. The introductions continued (they're not that many. I think they're about 15) and when it did finished...

When it did finished, I cannot think of a single thing to do next.

"Yeah... So what do you do in this class?" I asked. Better to ask rather than stand here like an idiot.

"What we normally do in class" Hanabusa-brat said. Nice kid. Very nice... Don't let me pull out my gun and point it at you.

"Yes, I know that. But what specific activities do you do?" I said. I think I popped a vein somewhere.

"Weeeeeeell, Ruka-san teach us how to read, math, english-" Yuuki said

"-And let us eat pocky-" Rima continued

"-And then have our playtime-" Hanabusa said

"-And then read us a story-" Senri said

"-And then nap time-" Seiren said

"-And then snacks-" Yuuki said

"-And then we all go home!" They all said in unison (with the exception of a certain brunette pureblood who is still by the windowsill).

"Okay... That's nice... Well then... I guess you can just have your playtime for now" I said, scratching my head.

The room was suddenly filled with a loud cheer... With the exception of Kaname, who was still reading his book. What is reading anyway? Romeo and Juliet? Is that even for kids? I doubt it...

Nee, Kami-sama? Are you messing with me tonight? No? Then why in the bloody-hell do you keep on reminding me that I have just missed my most awaited concert just to be here?

-----

At the concert hall...

"Ne kami sama ... kotaete yo dou sureba negai wa kanau?  
Aa .. ima sugu aitakute yozora ni naku yo -*sneeze*- oh my sweet Juliet" maya sang with all the energy he could muster. The crowd chuckled and resumed singing along with him.

("Please, God, answer me, what do I have to do for my wish to come true?  
Ah…I want to see you right now, I cry to the night sky, oh my sweet Juliet...")

"Nee, maya, are you alright?" Aiji whispered to his friend after the song.

"Yeah, I'm alright Aiji-san. It's kinda cold, you know" maya whispered back.

-----

Ugh... This sucks... Instead of having fun, here I am, working...

"Nee... Kiryuu-san?" I stopped doing my lesson plan and looked down at the leech.

"Yeah?" I said, raising a brow

"Can you open this for me, please?" Jun said, holding out his... Chupa Chups... Another great irony.

"Yeah, sure" I got the lollipop from the kid and opened it in less than 0.9 seconds and handed it back to him.

"Here you go, kiddo" I said

"Thank you!" And the kid ran away, happy that he can finally eat his lollipop.

... An hour later...

"Kiryuu-san?" I heard a meek voice beside me.

"Yeah?" I looked down and saw Kaname. Oh, he can speak?

"Uhm, if we're not going to do anything, can we go home now?" he asked. I pondered for a while whether it's against the rules until Kaname said

"Don't worry. Ruka-san lets us go home if we don't have much to do" Kaname said.

"Yeah, well, I guess... Do you guys take a service or do you go here with your parents?" I asked, scratching my head.

"We go here with our parents" He said in a sad tone. What's so sad about my question?

"Well, okay. I guess." I said and stood up.

"Okay, class. You can go home now. We don't really have much to do today. So... yeah... Go home" I said. The room erupted into a loud cheer as everybody packed up their things. I, too, began packing my stuff and waited for the brats to finish (cause I don't think I can leave yet).

"Everybody done? Let's go" I said and we all exited the classroom. I waited for all of them to leave the vicinity before I can leave... Only... There are only 2 kids left. The said kids go by the name Kuran Yuuki and Kuran Kaname. Thirty minutes already passed and they're still here... That's it. I can't stand it anymore...

"Hey, where is your-"

"Kaname-kun! Yuuki-chan!!" I heard the familiar voice of my co-teacher, Ichijou Takuma

"Sorry for being late. Ojii-san has to go somewhere. I hope you didn't wait for too long" Ichijou said once he was near the two

"It's okay, Ichijou-ojiisan. We didn't wait for too long" Yuuki said as she was holstered in Ichijou's shoulders

"Well, Zero, we'll be going now. Come, Kaname" Ichijou said as he stretched out his hand for Kaname to take

"Bye, Zero. See you tomorrow!" Ichijou said

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Kiryuu-san!!!" Yuuki said. I just waved at them and began my walk home.

As I walked, I keep on seeing the promotional posters for LM.C's show. And the tv shops just have to play their videos. Kami-sama... Are you picking on me?

And to make things worse, I just have to pass by at the venue of the concert and hear maya talk to the people inside.

"I hope everybody had a great time tonight! I really enjoyed it! I hope you guys enjoyed it too! For those who weren't able to come (that struck me straight to my soul), I hope our songs reached your hearts." maya said and there was a loud cheer from the crowd as LM.C started to play 'Rock the LM.C'.

Argh... I need to get the hell outta here...

Tomorrow... Tomorrow will be worse than today... I can feel it...

(A/N: for things that you didn't quite get, read the A/N below)

* * *

**Author's rambling area: At last! I finally found time to update!!! Whew!!! As for the clarifications...**

**For those who don't know (if there is someone amongst the readers who doesn't know), LM.C is a Japanese band that consists of maya (for those fans of miyavi, you probably know him. After all, he takes all the fan service XD) as the vocalist and Aiji as the guitarist. Although maya doesn't play the guitar during lives, he does play when they're recording songs (after all, he was a guitarist)**

**That's why, when Yuuki and Shiki mentioned the name 'Maya', Zero became relatively pissed because he just missed their concert.**

**For the "At the concert hall..." part, the lyrics are from LM.C's "Oh my Juliet". That's why, when Zero saw the book Kaname was reading, his "I'm so pissed off level" increased.**

**As for the part "["Can you open this for me, please?" Jun said, holding out his... Chupa Chups... Another great irony.]", maya can always be seen eating a lollipop (I'm starting to think that he has a life time supply of Chupa Chups XD). And I think 'Jun' is the name of one of their support members... I think he's the one who plays the keyboard. I'm not really sure so correct me if I'm wrong.**

**EDIT: After checking LM.C's official myspace, yes. Jun is indeed the name of the guy who does keyboards for them. **

**I just can't help but put LM.C in this fic XD. I'm so obsessed with them lately. For those in search of good music, I totally recommend this band to you. :D**

**Anyway, enough ramblings. Merry Christmass, everyone and please do review! Remember to be good or else, Santa will give you coal. :D**


End file.
